


Not Another Dead Lesbian Ending

by littlesaurus



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Happiness and Rainbows, Skins Fire spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaurus/pseuds/littlesaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike Skins Fire.</p>
<p>That basically sums it up. </p>
<p>This is more a mental happy place and less a good piece of fiction, but it'll do.</p>
<p>Or - That time Naomi and Emily had the same fucked up dream, but kept calm and carried on making zombie jokes and having morning sex in their flat in Brighton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Dead Lesbian Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So, if anyone has any post-Fire feelings they'd like to share in the comments then feel free to do so. I am a bit gutted and my inner teenager is in a very sad place, because Naomi/Emily were a big part of her early queer identity and integral to the whole falling in love with a girl for the first time thing.
> 
> This may be horribly out of character, I apologise. I haven't watched gen 2 skins in over a year and a half, am still processing my rage, and wrote this unplanned in about 15 minutes. Also, I'm not British, just a convict offshoot from down south.

"Well that was a fucking weird dream" mutters Naomi upon waking up in her Brighton flat. 

 

She looks down at Emily's sleeping form, curled tightly in a ball facing away from her. Emily whimpers quietly in her sleep. Naomi frowns, leaning over to whisper in her girlfriends ear. 

 

"Em? Em, lovely, wake up. It's just a dream. C'mon" she urges, and lightly kissed the shell of her ear, then the spot where her conch is pierced. 

 

Emily slowly rolls over to face her, her small hands clenched in fists that are braced on her chin.

Her face is tracked with dry tears.

 

"You're alive" she croaks brokenly, partially from sleep but also a bit from remnant sadness.

 

"Uh huh. Last time I checked. What happened in your dream?"

 

Emily exhales softly, the beginnings of a smile on her lips.

 

"Silly really...but I dreamt you, you...you died of cancer and I almost missed being there and then when I was you just...just died. I think I would've too, if that had happened. And -"

 

She reaches up to stroke Naomi's hair.

 

"-and all this was gone, so patchy and soft like a bird. You looked so bloody fragile, Naoms. Broken. And it felt so real"

 

Naomi's mouth quirks, somewhere between a grimace and a smirk. She's a bit spooked, but doesn't want Emily to see. Em seems right shit scared herself right now.

 

"Well firstly, if that ever happened you wouldn't die too. You're made of tougher stuff, Fitch. I'd come back just to kick your bloody arse if you even tried. And secondly, I had the same dream, which is admittedly a bit weird. I think we've been together too long. We're doing that dyke synching thing. We need to split up." 

 

She tries to keep a straight face as she says it, but when Emily chuckles and hits her in the face with a pillow she can't stop the snort that escapes her. 

 

"Oi! That's no way to treat a dead lady!"

 

She rolls herself on top of her girlfriend and pinches her nipple till she pleads mercy.

 

"Okay, okay- I surrender! Now kiss me you undead weirdo!"

 

....................................................

 

Afterwards, when they are lazily laying in each others sweaty arms, Naomi toying with Emily's hair, Emily turns her face to look up at her. She has that ridiculously sexy pixie smirk on her face.

 

"So, does this make me a necrophile?"

 

....................................................

 

THE (totally true and legit) END

**Author's Note:**

> Like, I wouldn't have even minded so much if Naomi and Em had broken up. That happens with first loves most of the time. BUT KILLING HER?! Too far.
> 
> I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and everyone would eat and be happy.
> 
> Okay, I'm done now.


End file.
